


The Mistake

by aokaroiz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Fluff, M/M, a tiny but of smut, dense kagami is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokaroiz/pseuds/aokaroiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for a page dedicated to him in a basketball magazine, Kagami attends a ball with the Miracles. This, of course, means that Aomine would be there. And with what happened at Kise's party two weeks earlier, he wasn't so sure if his own magazine page would be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dear [ cla-w ](http://www.cla-w.tumblr.com) ! The prompt I used was 'formal wear' and I'm not sure how well I did with that but I hope you like it anyway! And sorry if there are any mistakes!

“Kagami-kun, your tie is crooked.” Kuroko observes as he adjusts the red-head’s pitch black tie for the nth time that night. “Why do you keep moving it?”

Kagami sighs and tries his best to not loosen the piece of fabric around his neck, “It's so uncomfortable!” He exclaims unhappily, stomping his feet like a kid on the limousine floor (which Akashi did not appreciate and sent the red-head a less than friendly gaze). “Why do I have to wear this damn thing anyway? Its a basketball dance thing right? Couldn’t we just dress in shorts or something?”

Kuroko looks at Kagami with his usual blank expression and shakes his head, “That's no good. This is a ball, it's a formal event.”

“Just think about it this way, Kagamicchi! If you’re in the magazine, you’ll become more famous and then you’ll be scouted easier!”

The ace scowls and mumbles: “I don’t need a magazine to be scouted”, and turns his head to look out the tinted window, contemplating whether this was really worth a page in a magazine or not.

A week earlier, the owner of a popular basketball magazine had approached him and Kuroko, along with the other Generation of Miracles, and revealed that if they attendended this formal event the company was planning and sweet talked some investors for the magazine, each of them would get a page dedicated to them in the next issue. While a page dedicated to him would be a huge deal for both him and the team, Kagami just didn’t like the idea of going to a ball and acting all stuffy and trying to gather investors - hell, he could barely talk to his teachers normally. He had suggested to Kuroko that Akashi could probably just buy the magazine company and they wouldn’t have to worry about getting featured or not. Of course, that didn’t work.

At first, he was excited, not even thinking about the formal wear and how polite he had to be throughout the evening. But by the time D-Day came, he was just about ready to lock himself up in his room. He just wasn’t good at this stuff! Tatsuya was the sweet talker, not him. In the end though, he couldn’t help but drag himself out of bed and get ready for the ball, and now here he was, in Akashi’s limousine with all the Generation of Miracles, except for Aomine - they were going to pick him up now, if he even showed up that is.

Although, he didn’t think that the other would, for two reasons; one, this just wasn’t his type of event, and two, what had happened at Kise’s party two weeks earlier.

He shivers just before his cheeks flush from the memory...

 

 

_Everyone had gathered at Kise’s house, more like a mansion, for a pre-graduation party (whatever that was) two weeks earlier, and of course, there was alcohol (he was pretty sure it was Kise’s fault but the other furiously denied having any part of it)_

_At first, Kagami wanted no part of this very illegal activity, but, he soon found his drink spiked (of course, he found out after he drank the whole thing) and soon was sulking in the corner of the living room. Meanwhile, the other party-goers were acting how they usually do when drunk - Midorima and Takao were doing horrible karaoke, Akashi was well… he had a high tolerance for alcohol, and therefore was still pretty sober. Kuroko and Kise had left to head upstairs to one of the many bedrooms doing who knows what, and Kagami had pretty much lost track of everyone else._

_He raises the cup to his lips, his throat parched and body needing more alcohol, but, he found it empty and ends up pouting and sulking further as he throws the cup in a random direction._

_“Kagamiii~” He hears a deep voice call out to him from his right before he feels a heavy weight on his side. “Kagamiii, what’re ya’ doing here?” Aomine’s words are slurred, and his grip is crushing on his arm._

_The red-head half tries to shake Touou’s ace off, mumbling words of complaint as he does so. “Get off me asshole, why’re you being so clingy?”_

_Aomine gently nuzzles his head against Kagami’s shoulder, much to the latter’s annoyance, before standing up, a bit wobbly. He tugs on the boy’s arm roughly, “Lets go Kagami. Kise said we could use one of the rooms upstairs too.”_

_“Let go of my arm you dick.” Kagami attempts to jerk his arm back, which was successful, only to jab his elbow to the wall, hitting his funny bone. He winces in pain before cupping his stinging elbow. “I’m not going with you, go join Kise and Kuroko.”_

_Aomine starts to stomp his feet like a little kid, “Nooo~! They’re not as fun as you. Come on Kagami.” He suddenly leans down again and presses his lips to the boy’s ear, “I”ll give you a lot of pleasure, I promise~”_

_Kagami would’ve been immensely turned on right then and there if the blue-haired boy didn’t sing the last part in a high pitched voice. But, in the end, he gives in, (he blames this on the alcohol) and the two head up to a bedroom near the back of the house._

_Soon, he finds himself hovering over Aomine, cock in till the hilt, and head buried in the latter’s neck. Hot, labored breathing touched his ear, and he groans at just how tight the other was; it could only be described as heavenly. The whole thing was like a dream. He didn’t realize how hard he was pounding into the other, how blunt nails were tearing the skin off his back, how loud both of them were, and how their lips felt so perfect pressed together. He didn’t even completely process that he was having very rough sex with the boy he had had a huge crush on since after the Winter Cup._

_It was only when they were done, Aomine curled up into a ball and snoring, that he realized what had happened. “What have I done…?” He murmurs to himself, desperately trying to stay awake to leave the room, not wanting to be there when the other woke up. But he found it too difficult, and ended up dozing off soon after._

 

 

Kagami sighs deeply as they pull up to Aomine’s apartment, and Kuroko goes into the building to drag the other out. He secretly hopes Touou’s ace locked himself up or had gotten sick or came up with a great excuse to not go, he really did. He hadn’t seen the boy since the party, not knowing how to face him and how his feelings sort of just exploded after that night. He briefly wonders who the hell falls deeper for a person after having drunk sex with him - apparently it was possible and he had accomplished it. He was getting jumpy just from thinking about the boy and his stupid grin and contagious laughter and naive ways, he prays that Kuroko just give up on bringing him.

That didn’t work out, and about ten minutes later, the door to the limo opens, and Aomine steps inside, Kuroko following. Horrifyingly enough, the only empty seat was next to him, thanks to Kise who assigned everyone their seats. Aomine took one look at the empty spot before turning to Kise. “Oi, let me sit there.”

“Ehh? How come? There’s a seat next to Kagamicchi!” The blonde answers with a mischievous smile.

Aomine grumbles, about to tell Kise to just move it when Akashi speaks.

“Daiki, we’re already late because you took so long to come down. Sit so we can leave.”

And with that, Aomine takes a seat next to a very uncomfortable Kagami.

The two boys scoot as far from each other as possible, their heads turned in opposite directions, and bodies tense. And, while it was awkward for them, as well as a bit torturous to be so close after the incident, the other Generation of Miracle members were enjoying the whole thing.

 

 

They arrive at the ball a bit late, much to Akashi and Midorima’s discontent, and head up the dozens of stairs to enter the mansion belonging to the owner of the magazine. They all got introduced, like in those movies where the princes and princesses got their names read and where they were from. It was a whole new and bizarre experience for Kagami. He was the last one to go, and by the time he got down the next flight of stairs, everyone had already dispersed except for Aomine. Akashi and Midorima were already chatting up some people, Kise and Kuroko (mostly Kise) were taking selfies with practically everything, and, of course, Murasakibara was at the snack table. 

Aomine was standing stiff to the side of the stairs, glancing about with hands shoved down his pockets. It was probably because of how distressed he was in the limo, but he didn’t notice just how dashing and plain _hot_ the other was in formal wear. He had on a deep royal blue button up shirt with a black vest, tie, and jacket. Simple, yet put together, and very attractive. Aomine cleaned up really well. It reminded him of that fateful night. He didn’t remember everything from when they were together, but some images had popped into his head the morning after, and have since then been engraved. The other had looked hot then, and now, though in different ways, and he really didn’t know which one he preferred more. Whoa, wait… No, he shouldn’t be preferring either of those. What had happened was a mistake and will never be spoken of nor will it ever happen again. End of story. Fin.

The other notices him staring, and turns his head with his eyebrows cocked up. “What’re you staring at?” He asks, a bit bothered.

Kagami rolls his eyes and stalks over. “Just at how weird you look in a suit.” He replies, despite having seen Aomine in his school uniform a countless amount of times. They weren’t the same thing, but close enough.

Aomine scoffs and Kagami notices how the other’s eyes seemed to rake over his body and feels his face turn red. “Yeah well, you look pretty weird yourself.” And there goes the blush.

“At least its better than you.”

“The only one who can look better than me, is me.” Aomine states with the most serious expression ever, that the red-head couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

The happy and loud noise attracts the attention of the other guests surrounding the two aces and Aomine has half a mind to just leave since he hated all this negative attention. But, he figures it was better to be with Kagami than by himself, even if he wanted nothing to do with the other at the moment. Its a few moments later when Kuroko and Kise stroll over, the blonde looking almost panic like at Kagami, and the other with his usual deadpan expression.

“Kagami-kun, you’re disrupting the other guests.” The seirin player warns.

It takes the taller man a few more tries before he achieves the quiet state he needed to be in. “Ah, s-sorry Kuroko. Aomine just said the most ridiculous thing is all.” He chuckles a few more times as he shakes his head.

“Its not ridiculous if its true!” Aomine points out.

“‘The only one who can look better than me, is me.’ Thats not only very ridiculous, but true as well.” One, two, three… It took him three seconds to realize what he has said and his cheeks turn a mad red. “Ah, just forget I said that, I wasn’t thinking.” Crap, why the hell did he say that? He obviously was sleep deprived from all the final exams he was cramming for.

Aomine was smirking, arms now crossed over his chest as he watches Kagami. “Oh so you agree then? I look better than you. Which means you like how I look.”

“I seem to recollect that you said the same thing about Kagami-kun earlier, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko mentions.

Aomine’s eyes go wide and he waves a hand in front of him as if that dismissed everything, “I dunno what you’re talking about, Tetsu.”

“Ah but I heard it too Aominecchi!” Kise jumps into the conversation, grinning widely.

Meanwhile, Kagami does his best to act nonchalant, cool, and not at all freaking out. Had Aomine really said that? Usually Kuroko and Kise wouldn’t lie (okay, Kuroko usually wouldn’t do that), and Aomine’s reaction had only supported the idea further.

Before anyone could say another word, a man in a very expensive looking suit approaches them, and starts to ask of Kaijo’s last game with Seirin. Surprisingly, the questions are easy for Kagami to answer, and he gets so into explaining everything that he almost doesn’t notice someone staring at him. He turns his head over to look at Aomine, the latter, turning away a moment too late.

“Kagami-san?”

The red-head looks at the back of Aomine’s head for a few more moments before continuing his conversation with the man.

 

 

“God that man talks too much…” Kagami says as he heads out onto the balcony as he loosens his tie.

“It was alright. Some interviewers take a lot longer.” Kise points out, referring to all the times he was interviewed for magazines, whether it be for basketball or his modeling career.

“I don’t know how you do it Kise.” Kagami sighs, just thinking about the countless amount of hours the blonde must endure for stupid questions like ‘who’s your ideal type?’ to ‘how long do you practice basketball every day?’. He takes a few more steps onto the balcony when he notices Aomine leaning against the railing, seemingly lost in thought. He had wondered where the boy went, having disappeared a good ten minutes back. But then again, he didn’t want to be in the same space as him, so he turns around to head back inside, only to hit his face against glass from the balcony doors.

“Ow! Fuck…” The other groans in pain as he stares down his two friends. Kise and Kuroko had closed the door on him, gesturing to Aomine - it was obvious what they wanted him to do.

Now, Kagami had plenty of strength to push through the two and head back inside, but, he figures this was just a way to make him reconcile with his rival. Heck, they hadn’t had a one-on-one in two weeks and it was disheartening. A bit unsure, and reluctant, Kagami approaches Aomine.

Even though he was standing right next to the boy, he didn’t seem to notice, and found himself in an odd position - what now? Does he tap his shoulder, call his name?

“Uh… Aomine?”

 Said boy jumps back in surprise in exaggerated movements, hand gripping his chest as if his heart were to jump out at any moment.

Kagami puts his hands up as if surrendering himself as Aomine speaks, “Tch, what do you want?”

Kagami scowls, leaning against the railing as the other went back to this original position. “I came here to keep you company and that’s what you have to say?”

The blue-haired boy glances at him, looking as if he wanted to say something, before turning to the night sky, staying silent.

Kagami follows his lead and looks up at the starry sky. It was beautiful. A clear sky with hundreds of shining lights in the middle of endless black. it was no wonder Aomine was lost in thought - it was hard not to be.

He doesn’t know how much time had passed, but he’s easily taken out of his day time dreaming by Aomine’s husky voice.

“Kagami.” He looks over, and he continues, “that night…”

Oh no. He was sure that if he didn’t want to speak about ‘that night’, that Aomine wouldn’t either, and yet, here they were. “What about… that night…?” He asks carefully.

Aomine stays mute for a few tense moments before answering, “What do you think about it?’

“What do I…? What do you mean?”

“I mean. What did it mean to you?” Aomine turns to face Kagami completely, the most serious of expressions on his face. Even more so than when he was playing basketball, if that was even possible; it made him more on edge than before.

How should he answer? Tell the truth? That he enjoyed it and that their time together, whether they were drunk during it or not, was pretty special for him and that he’d do it again if he had the courage to ask. Or lie? Lie. Lying was best because Aomine would laugh at him, he knows he would.

“Nothing.” He states, emotionless and with a shrug of his shoulders, “It was just a mistake, I guess.” Saying this hurt, but it was for the best, he knows it is.

But then he sees Aomine’s face and wishes he could take the words back. His rival’s face drops, eyes wide and brows furrowing in displeasure. “...Oh… I see.” There was something about his voice, the only words he could put to it were empty, dead. Had he said the wrong thing? But that couldn’t be possible, Aomine likes big boobs and girls, everything Kagami was not. “Well good. I feel the same.” He says before walking away, back inside the mansion.

Okay. Kagami knows he sucks at reading situations and he’s _really_ dense, but even he knows what walking away after a monotone sentence means. He’s seen it in movies dozens of times, he knows it means he’s fucked up. He could just hear Kuroko now: ‘be the bigger person and go apologize’. Yeah, like that was ever easy. But even so, he feels guilty, and figures he better go and hunt down the other boy so he didn’t get scolded by his teammate.

 

 

It’s quite easy to track down Aomine. The other was sitting in one of those fancy white chairs with the cloth wrapped around them (which made absolutely no sense), at a table that was empty and farthest from everyone else.

“He’s been sulking since he got here, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s voice pops up behind him, causing him to jump and yelp.

“Stop doing that to me!” He castigates, almost glaring at the shorter one before sighing. “And I know… I said some stupid things.”

“Was it about what happened at Kise’s party?”

“Mm… yeah…” Kagami doesn’t even bother denying it by this point.

“What did you say?”

“I told him it was a mistake.”

“Ah. But you don’t feel that way. And neither does Aomine-kun.”

“Huh?” Kagami tilts his head to the side in question, “Are you sure? Its Aomine we’re talking about here.”

Kuroko nods once, “Trust me, Kagami-kun. Go talk to him and sort things out.”

Kagami is tentative, but he agrees, thanks his partner for the talk, and heads over to where Aomine was. Pulling up a chair, he sits himself down in front of the boy, much to the other’s shock.

“K-Kagami?” His startledness turns to fury, and the boy’s eyes narrow in a glare. “What do you want?”

The red-head takes a deep, long breath, before uttering a single word. “I lied.”

“About?”

Wow, Kagami hates that question. It was obvious what he was talking about. “Earlier… When I said it was a mistake. I was lying.”

Aomine rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair in a lazy way, “What makes you think I care about that?”

“Uh hello? You walked out on me all huffy and stuff!” Kagami throws his hands in the air as if that proves his point further.

“I did not! I just needed some water.” Aomine sits up now, leaning towards Kagami.

“Oh yeah right! Just admit it, you got angry that I told you that what we did meant nothing to me when it obviously meant something to you!”

“Fine! I did get angry! I thought that what we did was amazing and fucking special and I thought you liked me and maybe you do since you say you’re lying!”

Kagami realizes that they’re both bordering yelling at this point, and drops his voice back down a few notches. “What do you mean you thought it was special?”

“Oh come on Kagami. You know what I mean.”

Yes, he did know what he meant. He understood perfectly. He had completely perceived Aomine wrong. Wow, he screwed up. And now, here they were, a bit confused yet completely understanding each other (it’s weird, he knows) and a bit awkward at the same time. There were a million things he could say, do, not do, but, he choices the most impulsive, and probably the best one there was.

He leans in, places a large hand on the back of Aomine’s neck, and pulls him in for a rough kiss. The other is tense against him for only a split second before melting away. It was just as perfect as he remembered, the feeling of their lips together. And as cliche as it may seem, it was like their lips were molded to fit together. Aomine scoots closer, and deepens the kiss, his tongue roughly forcing its way through Kagami’s parted lips and immediately taking dominance. He stifles a moan. The way the other’s tongue worked with his, how delicious it felt rubbing against his own. And then he heard the snap of a camera, several of them.

He pulls away from Aomine and looks over, only to find Kise and Kuroko with their phones out, taking multiple pictures.

“Kuroko!”

“Tetsu!” The two power forwards snap at the shorter boy as Kise complains on the side about being left out.

“Public displays of affection are highly frowned upon.” Kuroko states, before snapping one more picture.

Aomine growls at his former partner as Kagami stands up, reaching for the other’s hand. “Come on…” He mutters, doing his best to ignore the other couple standing nearby. “Lets go to the back room. I don’t think anyone's there.”

“Ah Kurokocchi! I told you we should’ve went in there when we had the chance!” Kise’s complaints could be heard as Aomine follows his red-headed rival to a room at the back protected by a hallway and thick doors.

And as Kagami presses Aomine into the plush sofa that was much too small for them, his shirt on the floor, and the other’s pants down to his ankles, he realizes that yes, he’s made a mistake or two. But it wasn’t what he originally thought it was. It was a mistake to drink, yes, and to lie to Aomine in the first place. But it doubtlessly was not a mistake to get into bed with his rival that night two weeks ago.

 


End file.
